Finders Keepers
by Grimm Tails
Summary: Akihito's sister is coming over for a visit, but what's her secret? Will Asami be able to survive two Tabakas? Yeah I know sucky summary but the stories not I promise! This is my first story so please be gentle. Warning: THIS IS A YAOI, DON"T LIKE DON"T R
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone this is my first story so please be gentle. WARNING THIS IS A YAOI FAN FICTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Otherwise please enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

_'How do you introduce your lover to your sister without revealing that he is a_ _yakuza?',_ pondered Akihito as he paced across the living room.

His sister was coming to visit in a few days and he was deciding whether to introduce Asami to her. He didn't think she would have an issue with him having a man as a lover, but she probably would have a problem with his lover being a mafia boss. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Asami opening the door and stepping in front of him to stop him.

" What has you thinking so deeply kitten?" Asami asked.

After a moment of hesitation Tabaka quickly asked " Do you want to meet my sister?"

There was a moment of silence before Asami answered the nervous question. " Yes, it will be interesting how this person reacts to the fact that you belong to me." he answered with an irritating smirk.

" Bastard!I don't belong to you!" yelled Akihito before storming off to the bedroom.

When he was out of hearing Asami called Kirishima.

" Get me everything you can find on Tabaka's family and give it to me in the morning." he ordered into the small device.

" Yes boss." came the answer from the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>As he had expected there were 3 files sitting on his desk about his lover's family. As it turned out his lover was half German, which explained his odd coloring and wasn't much of a surprise.<p>

His mother's name was Tabaka Veronika and his father's was Tabaka Shouji. His mother was a popular artist under the false name Rovanna Christen. Akihito's father as a camera engineer, that explained Akihito's eye for quality with his equipment.

Akihito also had an older sister whose name was Tabaka Kiera, but there wasn't much information on her, not even a picture or a job description. The only information there was, was that she was 26 years old and had an eye mutation that caused her eyes to drastically change color with extreme emotions.

He had no doubt in his mind that his secretary had done all he could to gather as much important information as possible, but it was still a surprise to see so little known information on the sister. So for now she would stay a mystery until he met her in person in 2 days.

**Please comment and review. Thanks for reading and God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thanks so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Please enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day his lover would meet his sister for the first time, so it was an understatement to say that he was nervous. The very big thing that he was worried about was how his sister would react to knowing that Asami was a crime boss, he knew that she would pick up on that immediately or very soon after meeting him.

They were waiting in front of a ceiling to floor window across from the terminal at the airport. A few minutes later people began filing out of the plane.

"Aki!" shouted an unknown female voice.

"Nee-chan!" came the responding shout from Akihito.

A young woman in the crowd started walking towards them. She really did stand out in the crowd with her long, curly white hair and blue eyes. She was slender but had exceptional curves. If she was just a little taller she very well could have been a model.

Asami's eyes widened.

_' So this is the sister.' _he thought after examining her to catch any clues to who she was.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blur and saw Akihito running to his sister to greet her.

* * *

><p>Kiera smiled gently at her brother as he ran towards her. After all they hadn't seen each other face to face in almost 2 years. Her line of work was dangerous and she would do almost anything to keep her brother safe from harm.<p>

Her eyes went to the man in the expensive suit with golden eyes.

_'So this is Aki's lover' _Kiera thought after looking Asami over with careful eyes.

It was obvious to see the Asami was a man of power and danger. He also wasn't the only one who did his homework on others. She knew Asami was a very successful business man and to her it was clear that he had under the table dealings. With her own contacts in the underworld she learned that Asami basically owned Japan and that there were very few people who would go up against him willingly.

She also did research on who was close to him, Head of Security Suoh Kazumi and his secretary Kirishima Kei.

_' Why does that name sound so familiar?' _Kiera thought curiously.

* * *

><p>Kirishima had never been one to leave a job incomplete, but when collecting on Tabaka's family he was unable to find any useful data on Tabaka's older sister. All he could find was her name and part of her medical file.<p>

Her name piqued his interest though, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. When it was time to go to the airport to pick up his bosses lover's family he continued to wonder about Tabaka's mystery sister.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago<strong>

It was a cold, wet night and she had just finished a job and was walking to her temporary apartment of a home in Hong Kong.

**Phftt! Phftt! **

The familiar sound of silenced gun fire was heard nearby. She knew it would be bad to interfere, especially since her last job had to do with the warring gangs on this turf. But she couldn't help herself as she wandered over to the alley where she heard the shots coming from.

When she reached the whoever else had been fighting were already gone and there was a still figure lying on the ground.

She went over and checked for a pulse. And there it was, a little weak but still there.

_' His injuries are too severe to just leave him here for someone else, and he is unconscious.'_ Kiera thought.

" I guess I'll take you with me." she sighed.

"Come on." she grunted as she lifted the man's arm over her shoulder and began to drag him over to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was long for me!<strong>

**Try to guess what Kiera's job is in the comments, ok?**

**Well thanks for reading. Please comment and review and God bless. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Some of you guys are really close to guessing what Kiera's job is. Please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

His sister looked well and from looking at the color of her eyes he could tell that she was calm and happy to see him. They walked back over to where Asami was waiting. He decided to get over with quickly and stepped in front of Kiera and stood beside Asami.

" Nee-chan, this is my lover Asami Ryuichi." He stated somewhat nervously.

There was a long moment of silence before Kiera reached for her phone in her back pocket, she then sent out a text that said:

' I win. You all owe me money!'

This confused Akihito to what she was doing until she showed him the text. His jaw dropped.

"You betted on whether or not I was GAY!" he yelled in shock.

"Well, yeah. Actually it was if you ever had a male lover." Seeing the look on his face she added, " Don't worry the betting was only in the family. "

Akihito was shocked into silence and behind him he heard Asami chuckle softly.

"Let's just go to the car." he grumbled irritably.

The limo was outside and Kirishima was openimg the door for them to get in with Suoh in the front seat. Akihito looked back and saw that Kiera was just smirking and shaking her head at the car before she caught notice of Kirishima.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago<strong>

Kiera had already dragged the man up to her apartment and put him on her sofa to tend to the bullet wounds in his shoulder and side. She knew that neither of the injuries were fatal, but whoever this person was, would be out of it for sometime.

Kiera was stitching up the shoulder wound when a hand shot out and stopped her for completing the stitch.

_'So he's finally awake.' _Kiera thought.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. Can you let go of me so I can finish patching you up?" she asked calmly.

"Who are you?" came the horse question as the hand dropped.

"My name is Kiera. Now you answer my question, who are you?" she asked coolly.

"Kirishima. Why are you helping me?" he asked as she began to work on the stomach wound.

"No particular reason."

"There has to be one. OW!"

"Maybe I'm just a good samaratin. Hey, stop moving. You're going to make me mess up!" Kiera snapped as she finished the last stitch.

* * *

><p>As Asami was getting into the car he looked back and saw Kirishima staring at Akihito's sister. He looked as if he was remembering something. But he didn't care right then.<p>

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed because Suoh, from inside the car, tugged on his sleeve to get him out of whatever haze he was in. They arrived at the condo a few minutes later. Kiera would be staying in the condo next to them.

Suoh pulled Kirishima aside.

"Why are you staring at Kiera-san like you know her?"

"Do you remember when I went missing for a week in Hong Kong?"

"Yes."

"What happened was, was that I got into a fight with a couple of tirad members, got shot and ended up unconscious. When I woke up I was lying on a sofa with that woman stitching up my shoulder!"

"Then why wait a week to come back to us. Half of us thought you were dead!"

"It wasn't safe for me to be walking around, so she hid me until it was safe and I was healed enough to actually move." explained Kirishima.

"And you didn't know who she was when you saw her name?" Suoh asked curiously.

"No, she only ever gave me her first name. This was a complete surprise"

"Should we report this to the boss?"

"That's a good question."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading. God bless. <strong>

**Oh. And one more thing, do think there should be romance between Kiera and Kirishima? **

**Review and comment please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm still thinking about Kiera x Kirishima romance but I'll make so that it is dramatic and fitting to them both. I'm so sorry for updating so late, so to make up for it here's an extra long chapter. Please enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, nice place you got here." Kiera said in appreciation. It honestly didn't surprise her that Asami lived in a high-class condo like this, but she did have a part to play.

"Not bad Aki." she whispered to her brother and enjoyed watching as his cheeks turned red.

She and Asami had already made their introductions in the limo and so far her opinion of him was that he was an arrogant, overly smug bastard. But then again he did have every right to act as such.

"Um. Kiera-nee, I have something I need to tell you." came a hesitant statement from her brother.

She schooled her features into looking both concerned and curious as she turned to her brother.

"Oh. What is it Aki? Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No. It's just that ..." he paused and it looked as if he was deciding whether to continue.

"It's just, what?" she prompted.

"Asami is a mafia boss!" he said in a rush, apparently deciding to get it over with quickly. His expression told her that he was waiting for her outrage and for to toss him aside in anger.

"Oh Aki," she sighed. " I'm not angry and to be honest with you it doesn't surprise me all that much."

"What? Why aren't you surprised?" He asked in a mix of shock and awe.

"Well it is kind of obvious to me, after all that man radiates power and danger, which is exactly what you're attracted to." Kiera replied calmly.

"How interesting." came Asami's voice from behind them. Asami had been listening in on their conversation after stepping out of his office. Kiera looked him over again.

"Yep, you definitely look the type and I can guess how my brother got involved with you."

"Oh, really. Well, what do you think happened?" Asami asked

"I think that Aki was taking pictures that he probably shouldn't have, so you tracked him and decided to teach him a...um... lesson. After that I can only guess why Aki would still even be near you. Normally he would have run for the hills by now. " Kiera said almost knowingly.

"Alright, enough talk of the past. I say we have a drink to celebrate. Beer, sake, and anything else I can find here." Aki said cheerfully, trying to get off the dark topic of how he first met Asami.

Asami and Kiera both stared at him for a moment before agreeing to celebrate.

"I give him an hour before he konks out." Kiera said in a chuckle to Asami as they watched Akihito gather alcohol from all over the large condo.

"Good lord, how much booze do you have in this place?" Kiera asked while gawking at the large amount of liquor that was now on the table in front of her. It ranged from cheap beer to fine sake and whiskey.

* * *

><p>Several hours and a lot of beer, whiskey, and sake later only 2 people were still awake and surprisingly not sloppy drunk were Kiera and Asami. Akihito had passed out about 2 hours ago and would have a killer hangover when he woke up.<p>

"So why did my brother stay with you even after the way you two first met?" Kiera asked Asami in honest curiosity.

"I saved his life from a dirty cop that was using him to get dirt on me. And I kept going after him because he interested me. Still does." replied Asami as he took another shot of whiskey.

"How did he interest you the first time?"

"My men caught him when he was first taking pictures, but he got loose and we chased him up to the roof. We told that he was trapped, that there was no way out, but he just insulted me and jumped off the side of the building. "

"He did WHAT?!" Kiera shouted. She looked over at her unconscious brother, grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to shake him like a limp rag doll.

"You idiot! Are you that stupid! You could have been hurt or worse. What were you thinking? When you wake up I'm gonna give you hell!" Kiera hissed while shaking him. When she realized that he wasn't waking up she gently placed him back on the ground and covered him with a nearby blanket. Asami noticed that her eyes were a dark purple.

"Well, you've asked me your questions now tou answer mine. Why are your records wiped and why when I had a private investigator look into Akihito he had no information on you what so ever?" Asami asked her seriously.

Kiera leaned forward onto the table, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue from her supposedly normal lighter blue.

"My work requires me to be as invisible as possible. I don't work with any enforcement offices so you don't have to worry about that. As to why your private investigator didn't have any family information on me is because I was disowned about 5 years ago. The reason Aki doesn't any of this is because is because my work is dangerous and I want him in no way involved or near what I do. Is that everything you wanted to ask me?"

"One more thing, do you know my secretary Kirishima Kei?" Asami asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"When I was staying in Hong Kong I found him in an alley unconscious with 2 bullet wounds. I took him to my home at the time and patched him up. When he was healed enough to move and it was safe for him to go out without being shot again I sent him back to you." Kiera explained.

"Ah. Well that explains why he was staring at you like that."

* * *

><p>While they were celebrating someone with a grudge was watching in the distance, waiting and planning a way to get their revenge in the most painful way possible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Please review and comment. God bless. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! The romance between Kiera and Kirishima is still up in the air but I'll figure it out. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

It was around 2 in the morning when Asami called Kirishima in from standing guard in the hallway to carry Kiera over to her temporary condo, since she had passed out. Asami was already carrying Akihito to the main bedroom. He bent down and picked up the small woman, he was surprised at how little she weighed. She look like a girl when she was asleep. Kirishima opened the door to the condo she would be staying in while she was visiting.

_'Should I undress her?'_ Kirishima thought with a slight blush on his cheeks. He had been with women in the past but in those times he was going to have sex with them. Kiera-san didn't even seem like she was interested in him that way and he didn't know if she had a lover of her own at the time. After all the last time they saw each other was 6 years ago.

He decided not to undress her, instead he just took her shoes off and tucked her into the warm covers.

* * *

><p>All night a figure had watched the celebration from a distance. Watching his target as they enjoyed themselves to a drink.<p>

"Metsuta, who is that blonde boy?" asked the man pointing to the blonde haired, hazel eyed boy in the image.

"That is Tabaka Akihito, Riko-sama." replied the assistant to his master.

The mans only reply was a grunt in acknowledgement. He was a tall black-haired man with glowing emerald eyes that pierced through the black that surrounded them.

_'Yes, he'll do nicely as my tool of reflection. When I'm done with that boy she'll never forget who owns her.' _Riko thought with a dark chuckle.

* * *

><p>Akihito woke the next morning with a tremendous hangover and a muscled arm across his waist protectively. He gently eased away from Asami to go into the bathroom, grab some pain meds and take a quick shower before he started to make breakfast for everyone.<p>

_'I wonder who took Kiera-nee back to her bedroom?' _ pondered Akihito when he noticed his sister wasn't asleep on the sofa.

"Looks like I'll need to get food for tonight." Akihito sighed as he looked through the refrigerator and cupboards. He also needed to think of things to do with his sister while she was here.

_'Maybe I could introduce her to Takato and Kou later on.'_

His sister had always been interested in the people that he surrounded himself with. He had also meet a few of her friends 2 years ago. Akihito found it odd that Kiera hadn't asked about their parents at anytime they were talking together. Kiera also never talked about her job around him, she always said the it was very stressful because she never got to settle in one place. But he didn't find this odd, he didn't tell her about the risks he took in his own job, if she ever found out she'd beat the crap out of him and then give him hell while she worried over him.

There was a knock on the front door. He opened it up and there was his sister looking like she had a killer headache.

"Hey Aki, do you have any pain meds?" she questioned while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, let me go get you some. How many do you need?"

"Just 3 please."

A minute later Akihito came back in with 3 pills and a glass of water.

"Well glad to see you two are up." came Asami's voice from the hallway.

He was freshly showered, wearing black slacks and plain white dress shirt. Akihito turned back to his sister.

"Do you want to meet my friends Takato and Kou later on? And after that we can do... whatever. "

"Sure that sounds fun. "

"Asami I need to go to the store later, okay. "

"Alright then." Asami said as he kissed Akihito and headed out the door with a nod towards Kiera, who returned it.

"You know, you two are just like a married couple." Kiera said with a giggle.

"Don't say that! He might hear you and get ideas." Akihito hissed at his sister.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready Metsuta? " Riko-sama asked his assistant as they watch from a live video of their 2 targets as they walked down the street.<p>

"Yes, Riko-sama. But are sure it's a good idea to target her brother like this? We don't know how she will react to his death, and lets not forget about Asami Ryuichi, he is a very formidable opponent. He also has many connections and contacts in Tokyo, we need to be wary of him." Metsuta cautioned his master as the plan they set for that evening came into reality.

* * *

><p>The day had passed by so quickly it seemed. First, they went and visited Takato and Kou, it couldn't have gone better, his sister seemed to adore them and when they started telling stories about Akihito's adventures while doing jobs, Kiera got an evil look on ber face that told him that hell was coming. It didn't come as soon as he thought it would though. As soon as they said goodbye to Takato and Kou, Kiera pinned him in a nearby alley and told him that if he ever risked his life-like he had she would tell Asami that he had the freedom to lock Akihito up until he learned some common sense and a sense of self-preservation.<p>

After that threat, they wandered around Tokyo seeing what had changed in the years that she had been gone. It was getting late so they headed back to the condo, while walking Akihito mentioned that he needed to pick up groceries for that night's dinner. His sister always knew when he was stressed and offered to get the food and for him to go ahead and greet Asami when he got home early tonight.

Now he was waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He went inside the condo and waited for Asami or Kiera to come through the door.

* * *

><p>Asami was arriving home early to have dinner with Akihito and his sister. He walked down the hall to the condo's front door when he saw that the door had been bashed in. He pulled his gun and walked quickly to where the door would have been. The inside of the condo was completely trashed, tables and chairs flipped over and looked like they had been thrown across the room. Leaning against one of the walls were the bodies of the men he had guarding the condo. There was also a smaller puddle of blood by theover turned sofa. Akihito's blood.<p>

There was a crash near the entrance. Kiera was standing there looking over the damage with an expression of horror and anger. Kirishima was standing next to her if she fainted.

"Kirishima, which of my enemies do you think is capable of doing this?" Asami asked as Kiera walked through the wreckage to the center of the room.

"It isn't one of your enemies, it's one of mine." Kiera said as she picked up a black rose with a ribbon and a note tied around it.

_Sweet Angel, did you really think that you could _

_escape me completely, after all I am the one who brought you into _

_this dark part of th world. I'm waiting at the docks, the one where we first met._

_Don't keep me waiting to long or I might get bored and start playing with your dear brother. _

_Riko_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wraps up this chapter. <strong>

**Please comment and review. God bless. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long update. Okay, here's what I've decided so far: No Kirishima X Kiera. ( Sorry but I can't find a way to make it fit in this story.) This is most likely be the 2nd to last chapter in this story. I'll try to keep them long so please enjoy Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

_Kiera, I'm sorry I couldn't keep this from _

_happening. Don't go to the pier. go to the Verox building._

_Come ready, there will be a lot of people who will be_

_ready to kill you. I'll keep an eye on your brother until_

_you can get here._

_Metsuta_

Kiera read the second note under the first and silently thanked Metsuta for looking out for her after all this time.

"What do mean one of your enemies?" came a low deadly growl from Asami. She turned to look at him for a moment before handing him the notes. She watched his expressions as he read the first one. Black rage covered his face as he read the open threat that Riko had left for her if she didn't comply with his wishes. She knew that her eyes were blood-red at the moment making look like a demon, she also had on a mask of stony coldness.

" I think you have probably guessed that I'm not exactly on the right side of the law, so I'll put it bluntly, I am a freelance thief and like you I have some enemies. Riko is an old enemy of mine so I will be glad to be rid of him."

" Who is he to you?" Asami asked while processing that he had, had such a sly creature right under his nose.

" He is the one who took away my innocence of the world and made what I am now." Kiera responded with a dark reminiscent expression.

"Where will you be going now?" Asami asked her as she headed towards the door, the rose forgotten on the floor.

"I'm going to get my things and get my brother back, you can follow me if you want. I'll explain everything when Akihito is safe."

She walked down the hallway and into the next condo. She had brought her gear in case a job came up in the area and she was thankful for it now. Her favorite things were her 2 short swords, that she on the most dangerous of jobs,and her black combat style boots that came up to her knees. With the tap of heel or toe blades would pop out of the soles of the shoes.

A few minutes later Kiera exited, dressed in all black. Black shirt, pants, trench coat, thick leather gloves, and her black boots. Her long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She walked to the elevator and pushed the up arrow. She headed to the roof, for her it was the fastest way of travel and she didn't have a car. Just before the elevator closed a hand stopped the doors. It was Kirishima, he didn't say a word all he did was drop a tracking beacon into her coat pocket before backing away and heading back to Asami.

_'So they are planning to follow me.'_ Kiera thought as the elevator went up to the last floor.

Once she was up on the roof she turned West and saw a path of buildings that lead right to where she needed to be. She ran and leapt over the edge and didn't stop running until she reached the alleyway next to the Verox building. There was an enclosed courtyard and there were few viewing points from the streets. She could see the guards by the door and even the ones hiding in the trees.

_'Mercenaries.' _Kiera thought in disgust.

She jumped down from the low building into the low alleyway and into the busy street. She walked straight into the courtyard and examined the risk of killing all of these people. Kiera wasn't usually a killer but she wanted this to be a blood bath, a message, as she allowed a shroud of darkness to cloak her mind.

To the outside viewer the only thing the had changed was the her eyes turned completely back and her mouth twisted into an insane smile.

* * *

><p>That same minute Asami and his men pulled up to the building. Asami watched as Kiera's arm flickered and several men fell from nearby trees. He watched and followed her as she walked up the steps of the building and decapitated the 2 guards standing at the doors. Blood spilled down the steps as Kiera went into the building and attacked the armed men inside.<p>

Asami and men had made their way to the steps with their guns drawn and ready. Kiera had drawn 2 short swords and was going for throats as made cut a path through the crowd. She obviously wanted to make a statement in the way she painted the lobby area in deep red blood and bodies. Asami gave the signal and he and his men began firing at everyone but Kiera. When no one was left to kill Kiera tilted her head at Asami and gave a mad grin. He took an unconscious step back when he the insanity in her eyes. Then her head snapped forward and she tilted her head again, as if listening for a faint sound. Without warning she took off down a hallway to a set of stairs that lead down. She didn't even hesitate as she bolted down the stair case. Asami followed close behind when she paused at a split hallway. She looked left and listened, she repeated this for the right hallway. She turned left and started running again, down the twisting dark hallways until they came to a door with a single man guarding it.

Kiera sheathed her blades and approached him. He had dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes. He looked at Kiera in her blood soaked state and then to Asami.

"Metsuta. Step aside." Kiera's low hiss echoed through the silent hallway. The man raised his hands in a surrendering motion and stepped away from the door.

"Touch him and there will be a price to pay." Kiera warned when she turned her head to Asami.

She stood in front of the metal door, lifted a foot and kicked it off its hinges. There in the center of the room, hanging from 2 metal chains, was Akihito. Kiera unsheathed one of her blades and cut him down in one smooth swing. When he fell she caught him and checked him over for any injuries. Not finding any she picked her brother up and handed him to Asami, who took him and scanned him over with his own eyes. Aside from the bruises the Akihito gained from fighting his attackers and being unconscious, he was fine.

" Where is he Metsuta?" Kiera asked her old friend as she returned to herself. The darker personality deeming that it was no longer needed.

" The pier where he first saw us." Metsuta replied as he watched her eyes turn into a steely gray.

Kiera nodded and turned back down the underground hallway, heading off to kill the person responsible for it all.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Kiera was in front of a seaside warehouse. She opened one of the large doors and walked inside. She knew that there wouldn't be anyone else there that would attack her. She walked to a large bright computer screen and the figure sitting in front of it. It showed herself as she stormed the building and killed everyone in her path. He was still as beautiful as she remembered, silky shoulder length black hair and a pair of glowing emerald eyes that tracked her every move, but she could still see the danger the surrounded him. She didn't need to see his face to know his expression, he was smiling, smug that he had finally tracked her down to get his revenge for her making a fool out of him.<p>

She knew that she didn't want to die out of petty revenge, but she also knew that this wouldn't be a long, bloody fight. One single movement would decide what would happen. They both drew daggers and threw them at the same time. She heard his whistle past her ear and hers meet its mark in his chest with a wet thump. It was over and Riko was dead, but she didn't feel joy, she didn't feel anything at all. She walked to the computed, pulled its plug and sliced it to pieces, no needed to see evidence of what had happened tonight. She took the body, dumped it into black water of Tokyo Bay, and watched as it sank below the surface with her dagger still in his chest.

She started walking back to the condo preparing herself for how her brother react once she told him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Good God that was long. Yeah I know killer cliffhanger. Next chapter Kiera's back story.<strong>

**I've been thinking about doing more fanfics just about Kiera, not exactly in the Finder series context but in her own fanfics. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Please comment and review. God Bless. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is going to be the last chapter in this story and I want to thank all the people who commented and gave me encouragement. Please enjoy chapter 7. All of the Italics are Kiera's memories.**

**Chapter 7**

_It had been cold that day. _

_Kiera had been walking home from college on the last day before winter break. She had to go home and pack so that she could visit her family for Christmas. She knew that her little brother missed her most of all, she had always watched over him and kept him out of what trouble she could. Being 6 years older it was her responsibility to keep an eye out for trouble._

_She smiled now that she was gone he was probably getting into loads of trouble. At that thought she chuckled. She didn't notice a black van creeping up behind her. She had always walked home alone because her flat was only two blocks from the school. She would regret that._

_The door of the van slid open and three large men jumped out, one with a rag in his hand. They pinned her down and put the rag over her mouth until her struggles weakened, then altogether stopped. _

_When Kiera woke up she was in a cage, a small iron cage with a chain attached to her ankle. She was also only in her bra and underwear, which she was thankful for. In any other weather she was sure that they would just strip her nude. She looked around her and saw that she was in a large warehouse, there were several other cages each of them containing a person around her age. Next to her cage was one with a young man, he was looking at her as well. He had dirty blonde and jade eyes._

_" Who are you? What's going on?" she asked him in a soft whisper._

_" My name is Metsuta and I don't know. Who are you?" he said while moving to the side closest to her._

_"I'm Kiera and I think that they're-" she was cut off by the sound of the warehouse door opening. _

_They both moved as far back as they back as they could in the small spaces. Four men walked into the warehouse and began walking through the maze of cages and shaking bodies. Her intuition had been right, the were going to be sold. For what, she didn't even want to guess. As Kiera continued to look at the other captives she noticed that all of them were mixed blood. All of them had coloring that would be rare for a full-blooded Japanese person. She her self was half German and looked the part with her white curly hair and her normally blue eyes. Right now she was guessing that they were hazel from fear._

_She heard a pair of foot steps approaching and curled up tighter into the corner she huddled herself in, Metsuta did the same. The foot steps came closer until a black-haired man with cat-like emerald eyes stood in front of them. He stared at the two of them for several long moments before Kiera raised her head to meet his eyes and stare back. She could usually tell a lot about a person from their eyes, posture, expression, and the feel around them. But with this man she didn't get anything other than the feeling that he would be much more dangerous than the other men in the room._

_"Ah. I see you've found our two more exotic pieces of merchandise, Riko-sama. Well, what do you think of them?" asked a short, pudgy man as he approached._

_'Exotic.' Kiera thought in disgust at being treated like an object._

_"They are both interesting. The boy seems afraid to meet my gaze while this young woman seems bolder. Do you have her medical records?" asked Riko-sama._

_"Yes, we do but why would you need them?" asked the pudgy man._

_"Her eyes. They've changed color twice since I came over here and I want to see if it is a defect." replied Riko-sama indifferently_

_At the word defect Kiera lost her fear and in came anger, her eyes changing to a dark purple._

_"It's not a defect. It's a mutation I was born with." Kiera said in a clipped voice._

_The two men stopped their negotiation of prices to look at her. One was a look of slight respect and the other a look of anger._

_" You little BITCH! How dare you talk to Riko-sama in such a way. I'll have you whipped until the skin of your back peels off. Do you have -" his annoying piggy voice stopped as Kiera glared at him with her eyes the color of blood. The pig man's eyes went wide and he took a few steps back in fear even though she was the one chained up in an iron cage. All the while Riko was smirking at the scene._

_" I'll take the both of them. What is your price?" asked Riko._

_"93,352,500.00 yen for the both." replied the piggy man, unable to look at the other man because his gaze was trapped in Kiera's._

_"Excellent, I'll wire you the money when we leave." A pause. " That's enough now my dear." the last part he said in a soft voice towards Kiera. She stopped looking at the man and calmed down, her eyes returning to blue shades._

_"I'll need clothing for them as well." called Riko as the other man walk away quickly._

_Ten minutes later they were thrown clothes through the open doors of the cages and their chains removed. Metsuta had quietly moved behind their new owner and was going to hit him over the head when Kiera said stop._

_"Why did you do that? You could have run off." questioned Riko._

_"We wouldn't have gotten very far, since him hitting you wouldn't have had much of an effect you at all." Replied Kiera as she finished dressing._

_"Smart girl." he said with a look of approval._

_He led them to a limo with 3 huge men waiting close by. Before Kiera got into the car she looked to the east, the direction where her brother was and silently apologized, she was going to be home a little late._

**OO OO**

**Warning: Attempted Rape**

_It had been 3 mouths since Kiera and Metsuta were sold to Riko. Kiera and Metsuta had formed a friendship while they were together, Metsuta with his logical and down to earth personality and Kiera with her more whimsical and layed back personality. Now all they had to do was wait until there was a chance for escape. But there were guards on every floor and they had collars around their necks. For the time being she was being used as a maid and Metsuta as a dish boy. The place they were staying in was only temporary, soon enough they would be transported and sold again._

_Kiera had been up late, unable to sleep and was walking back to her room to go lie down and try to sleep again. She more or less sensed Riko before she saw him walking towards her._

_"Can't sleep again?" Riko asked with his usual flair, but something felt off this time._

_"Yes, sir. But I'm going back to bed now." She said with her head bowed in respect and the nervousness leaking into her voice. She wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible with the way her instincts were telling her to run._

_" No, I think I've waited long enough." Riko muttered almost silently._

_She was about to ask what he was talking about when Riko hit her on the back of the neck and she fell into blackness._

_When she awoke a few minutes she was in a bedroom and tied to the bed with her wrist tied together at the headboard and her legs spread apart. Panic flooded her mind as she began to struggle against the chains. A low chuckle made her stop and turn her head, Riko was standing in the corner of the room watch her eyes as she figured out what was going to happen. He started walking towards her while taking off his shirt. Kiera began to struggle harder against the shackles but it was too late, Riko straddled her and put his hands on her shoulders completely stopping her movements._

_"Wait! Stop!" Kiera shouted as Riko started to take off her top._

_He kissed her neck roughly and his hands ran themselves all over her body. Her scream echoed through the mansion when he removed her bra and squeezed her breasts cruelly. Her mind blanked out and a small voice in the back of her mind asked her if she want this to stop. _

_'Yes, please make him stop."_

_'Give me control for a while, I'll take us far from this place.'_

_Mind Kiera looked up and her own face, except it wasn't her. This Kiera had long, straight, black hair and her eyes were all black, even the whites, and in the center was a blood-red cat shaped iris. Her inner demon._

_'Okay, but don't kill anyone and don't harm Metsuta at all. If we pass him by tell him: I can't stay here. I'll see you again sometime in the future.'_

_ And with that Black Kiera took over._

_In the real world all that had happened is the Kiera went completely limp then her eyes opened again and her eyes were a deep inky black. She flexed her arms and legs and the chains that bound her snapped. She back hand Riko hard enough that he flew off the bed and into the wall. Kiera put her clothes back on and started running down hallways, when she did run into Metsuta she relayed the message and continued to run out the front door and into a nearby forest._

**OO OO**

_It had taken a mouth for Kiera to sneak on to a plane from, surprisingly Switzerland, to Japan and stand in front of her parents home. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Aki would be at school. She knocked on the door and her mother in all her foreign beauty open the door and enveloped her into a warm hug that had her sobbing. _

_" Oh, my sweet girl. I'm so glad your safe." her mother whispered to her when she pulled back from the hug to look at her, tears streaming down her own face. Her mother pulled her into the house and hugged again._

_Her father came into the room and glared. He had never considered her his daughter because she looked nothing like her traditional looking Japanese father or her brown-haired, green-eyed mother. Her eye mutation made him think even less of her no matter how many times her mother said that she was the spitting image of her great-grandmother._

_"Where were you?" her father growled. Kiera bet that he had been glad that she had gone missing._

_"I was sold in a warehouse and taken to Switzerland." Kiera said knowing that this would end badly._

_"Ha. I doubt that. I bet that you ran off with some boy and got yourself __pregnant, so now your now your running to us because he kicked you out, you little slut." he barked in hatred. This had been the chance he had waited for._

_"Shouji! Don't you dare say that! Kiera would never do that, she is your daughter!" her mother shouted at her husband, her eyes full of tears. Kiera felt her heart-break a little for her mother. _

_" No, she isn't. As far as I'm concerned we have no daughter. Get out and never come back!" the last part was snarled out at Kiera. She slowly turned towards the door, her eyes dead. Her mother was screaming at her 'father', sobbing all the while._

_" Kaa-san, if Aki asks for me give him this email. I love you, goodbye." _

_Kiera walked out the door and never looked back. She would keep in contact with her mother and brother no matter what._

_Kiera had taken her mother's maiden name and began to look for work as a thief in the underworld. It was slow at first but she made allies in high and low places, made her own information web, and became a thief. She found a nice condo in Berlin, with it she gained two roommates and friends who soon became part of her crew for bigger targets. Occasionally she got a letter from Metsuta and wished that she had brought him with her. She eventually introduced her roommates to Aki and saw that they knew what he was to her and promised to look out for him if he was in danger. This was her life now and she was just fine with that._

* * *

><p>Akihito woke up with a raging head ache and his sister and lover sitting close by. They gave him pain meds and soup. When they asked him if he remembered any thing he told them that he had waited at the condo for either Kiera or Asami to return when he heard two weird noises out in the hall, then 4 men burst through the door and made their way towards him. He had fought back, using the furniture and glassware to throw at them but the eventually had him unconscious. That was all he remembered.<p>

" Well now that he's awake I hope you'll keep to your word and explain everything." Asami said with a pointed look. Kiera nodded,

"What does she have to explain?" Akihito asked in confusion.

" Aki, I'm the reason you were kidnapped. I'm an thief " Kiera said softly as she watched her brother's expression turn from curiosity to shock.

" Start from the beginning." Akihito asked of his sister in a weary voice. Kiera winced.

Kiera explained everything from being sold to almost being raped by someone she trusted to being disowned by their father. When she done an hour had passed. Kiera shut her eyes and waited for her brother to yell, scream, and tell her never to come near him again. That isn't what happen though, her brother almost tackled her with the force of his embrace.

" I'm sorry. I love you." was the only thing he said. It was the only thing that needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be and epilogue so don't worry. This has been a very interesting train of thought for me and I hoped you enjoyed it. Grimm Tails.<strong>

**Comment and Review. **

**God Bless. **


End file.
